


Bro, that's not your name.

by DrunkenDruid



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Secret Relationship, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenDruid/pseuds/DrunkenDruid
Summary: A one-shot in which Makoto and Ren realize they've been too lax with what they wear around the others.





	Bro, that's not your name.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the new intro for P5R and when I got to that part where they were smashing things with bats I noticed that Makoto was wearing Ren/Akira's coat, or something that vaguely looked like it doesn't belong in her wardrobe but would wear nonetheless because it belongs to a significant other.

It was after a rather fulfilling day in Mementos one cold November day, marking off one request after another, team-building here and there, team-bonding whenever they found a place to rest, and generally making damn good use of the hand they’ve been dealt. They exited with a proverbial ship-load of loot, thanks to a certain fortune teller’s readings.

  


As the group marched onwards to LeBlanc for a group dinner, instigated by Ann, a thought – a throw-away detail she at once noticed when they all met up that morning but disregarded in favour of the work at hand – continued to sway a certain model’s focus until it finally burst forth.  
It’d been to her eternal relief when Makoto finally swapped her out with Haru, for the former’s well-deserved respite, swinging Maragidyne left and right, and the latter’s much-awaited Mapsiodyne training.

  


“Hold on a sec.” Ann suddenly began, eyeing Makoto suspiciously before she beckoned Ryuji forth. “Hey, Ryuji,” the boy was quick to stand by her side and follow her gaze, “don’t you and Ren go to the same gym?” She asks.

  


Makoto could only blink, standing still as the eyes of the two blondes – and the rest of the Phantom Thieves – bore down on her curiously.

  


_Wha--_

  


“Yeah. Why?” Ryuji wondered aloud.

  


Ann gestures at the hoodie Makoto was wearing.

  


It was then that Makoto stiffened, and Ren, who’d been standing at one side, paled.

  
  


Unbeknownst to the group, Ren had let her keep the hoodie – a crimson-red piece he bought with Ryuji – after her last sleepover. During which nothing scandalous happened, except for a rather steamy make-out session, much to their wholesome enjoyment.  
And he had insisted she wear it after learning that her usual peacoat was at the dry cleaners and this morning was colder than normal. She had relented... on the condition that he wear the scarf she gave him in exchange for the hoodie.  
It was one of a matching pair of pure cotton, royal-blue scarves she and her sister inherited from their mother. The name ‘Niijima’ was embroidered with a paler blue hue at the ends. The same scarf Ren was wearing right now while the others had their attention fixed on Makoto.

  
  


“Can’t you only buy those hoodies at that same gym?” Ann asked.

  


It was then that Ryuji’s eyes narrowed at the hoodie in question; it bore the gym’s logo on the sleeve and has ‘Protein Lovers’ embroidered on the hem of the hood.

  


“Yeah... Hey. What gives?” Ryuji scratched his head before turning to face ren and hooking as thumb at Makoto. “Hey, bro, isn’t that your hood--”

  


Ren paled further when the blond boy’s suspicious gaze suddenly fell on the scarf he was wearing.

  


“Why are you wearing Mako-chan’s scarf, Ren-kun?” Asked Haru curiously, startling Ren a bit since he didn’t notice her walk up and study the scarf in question. He was sure he heard a tinge of mischief in Haru’s voice when she asked.

  


“Intriguing.” Yusuke commented, stepping closer to study the scarf. “The embroidery is quite masterfully done. The lighter hue used for the name is simply superb!”

  


“’bout time you guys noticed.” Futaba noted aloud.

  


“Phantom thieves are supposed to have a stern eye for details, you guys!” Morgana scolded the group in a frail attempt to hide his own ignorance.  
It wasn’t common knowledge among the thieves, at least not yet, that their advisor and their leader were dating. Makoto and Ren had planned on telling them eventually though, but that day was supposed to be still far off.

  


_Maybe we’ve been too lax.._ They both thought. 

  


Ren could only swallow nervously as both Ryuji and Haru proceeded to poke and inspect his – or, rather, Makoto’s – scarf, as if expecting the fabric would lead it to divulge all the secrets it knows.

  


“Bro.” Ryuji deadpanned accusingly after mumbling what was embroidered at the scarf’s ends, “that’s not your name.”

  


Ann had proceeded to give Makoto a knowing look, to which the latter blushed beet red.

  
When the blond model finally looked away to give Ren the same knowing look, Makoto proceeded to give him an almost apologetic look... as she zips the hoodie all the way up so as to hide the shirt underneath – one of Ren’s own shirts, mind. It was of the same shade of off-white as her usual turtleneck.

  


He shot her an understanding smirk.

  


”Can’t we discuss this further in Leblanc?” Said Ren, “I’ll tell you everything.”

  
He hoped that a different topic would enter the two blondes’ heads on their way to Leblanc.  
On their way there, though, while the rest were in an animated discussion about the newer shadows they encountered earlier that day, Ren moved to walk beside his second-in-command at the back of their little gaggle of outcasts.  


”Should we tell them tonight?” She asks in a near whisper.

He knew that she was wondering if they should come clean to the rest of the Thieves about their relationship, as to avoid any more theories, speculations, suspicions...

  


”There’s a chance they might not take it well.” She reasoned woefully. “Or it might compromise our team dynamics.”

  


”Que sera, sera.” He replied softly, followed by a low chuckled. “They wouldn’t be teasing us like Ann did just moments ago if they weren’t ‘ok’ with the idea.”

  


Makoto smiled, blushing slightly upon recalling what had transpired just moments ago.  


”You’re right.” She agreed. “And if the worst case scenario does happen, we’ll mend it.”

  


Ren beamed proudly at her.

  


”That’s my Queen.” He whispered to her, causing her to blush again.

  


If Ren were completely honest, he’d say that divulging their relationship with the rest of the Phantom Thieves was so the other guys would lay off of her – to not even consider making advances – and to openly - if not crudely - trample any budding crushes the PT girls might have for him. _He was Makoto’s. And she was his. In the same ironic sense that his hoodie is now hers and her scarf is now his..._

  
  


Futaba, all the while, listened intently with a mischievous smirk, plotting as they walked; _’Maybe Leblanc’s old sound system is still working? Maybe I can play some smooth jazz after dinner, after me and the others left for home and those two are alone?’_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a rush right before I clock in for work! I'm so sorry for any misspells, grammar mistakes, and wrong names.


End file.
